


Stupid decisions

by MelindaGhost



Series: 15 minute Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But please read it anyway, M/M, Shitty Writing, dont expect anything, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: Time limit: 15 minutesPrompt: „I recognize that you have made a decision, but given that it is a stupid ass decision I have elected to ignore it“Pairing: free to choose.





	Stupid decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Time limit: 15 minutes  
> Prompt: „I recognize that you have made a decision, but given that it is a stupid ass decision I have elected to ignore it“  
> Pairing: free to choose.

“I recognize that you have reached a decision, but given that it is a stupid ass decision I have elected to ignore it” Harry stared his opposite hard in the eye. He was't going to take anymore shit fro him. He loved him and he knows that he cares about him as well. He can see it in the way he looks at him when he thinks Harry doesn't see it or in the way he just seems to relax whenever he is nearby. Even now there was warmth in his eyes despite the hurt and the fear. 

„I have told you before. I don't care about what the public thinks. I love you, Sev. That's not going to change because a reporter from the Daily Prophet thinks were not compatible, or because you are older than me. I don't care about it. I only care about us being together and being happy. The last few months that we have been getting to really know eacht other have been the best of my life. Not because they have been quieter and there was no evil madman who was out to get me, it was just purely because of you. You make me smile with those scathing but also very humorous remarks about the dunderheads around you and yes even me. Besides Ron and Hermione you are the only person who I can talk to who sees me for what I really am and I can see the man that you are. I know that you are not perfect, believe me when I say I don't see you trough the pink tainted glasses of infatuation. I am aware of your flaws, but those are flaws that I am willing to live with. That is if you are willing to embrace mine.“

Severus looked at Harry, really looked and let his mask down. He was truth be told quite dumbfounded by all of the revelations Harry had laid bare in front of him. He knew that Harry enjoyed his company more than any other person has ever done, but he wasn't aware of the scale of his affection for him. For more than a month he thought he was edging closer and closer to his own grave, yet he couldn't do anything about his developing feelings towards the younger man. He was sure he was falling in love with this breathtaking person in front of him and knew his chances of getting to express and execute his feelings were slim to non- eisting. And now here he stood. Tall and intimidating to anyone but Harry, this was it his chance at finally being happy with someone he loves and who loves him in return.


End file.
